<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Ghost and the Shadow by shadowmaat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27787201">The Ghost and the Shadow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowmaat/pseuds/shadowmaat'>shadowmaat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Jedi Maul (Star Wars), M/M, Mutual Pining, Undercover Missions, mention of slavery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:22:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27787201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowmaat/pseuds/shadowmaat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A case of mistaken identity makes for an awkward introduction between Commander Cody of Ghost Company and Jedi Shadow Maul Opress, but things heat up in more way than one while on a mission.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CC-2224 | Cody/Darth Maul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Star Wars Rare Pairs 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Ghost and the Shadow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hero_Thief/gifts">Hero_Thief</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cody heard a shout and the distinctive sound of lightsabers clashing. Shouting orders, he ran for the ridgeline, arriving in time to see his General knocked to the ground with a dark, hooded figure standing over him.</p>
<p>Cody didn’t pause, lifting his deece and firing as he ran.</p>
<p>The figure turned, giving him a glimpse of red and black skin before their purple saber was deflecting shots into the sand around them. Something niggled in the back of his mind but he ignored it, just as he ignored the shout, kicking out to knock the attacker off their feet.</p>
<p>“Cody!”</p>
<p>He ignored his General. There was a flash of white teeth as the Sith grinned, launching himself into a fancy overhead somersault in an attempt to get behind Cody. He’d seen his General make that move a hundred times and knew just what to do. He reached up, snagging the drape of black hood, and <em> yanked. </em></p>
<p>The Sith made a startled sound as he was yanked off trajectory and hit the sand flat on his back. Cody was on him in an instant, straddling his chest with his deece under the bastard’s chin.</p>
<p>“Cody, STOP!”</p>
<p>Cody’s muscles locked at the command from Kenobi. The man beneath him- zabrak, judging by the horns, though painted up like a festival day- regarded him with wide blue eyes. He wasn’t resisting, and that was strange, too. </p>
<p>“You must be the famous Commander Cody I’ve heard so much about.”</p>
<p>The soft, velvety voice caught him off guard, and then his General was beside him, disheveled but urging him to stand up. </p>
<p>“He’s not going to hurt me,” Kenobi said, as members of Ghost Company melted into view, weapons drawn. “This is Jedi Shadow Maul Opress. He’s a pain in the ass, but he’s on our side, I promise.”</p>
<p>Not a Sith. <em> A Jedi. </em>Cody was suddenly keenly aware of his position. Opress, for his part, still seemed amused, arching his brow ridges.</p>
<p>“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Commander.”</p>
<p>“Sir!” Cody scrambled off of him, muttering apologies as he tried to brush at the sand clinging to his armor and recover his dignity. </p>
<p><em> “Way to make an impression, sir,”  </em>Waxer said on the troop frequency. Traitor.</p>
<p><em>“Didn’t realize you were that desperate for some action,”  </em>said Nudge, the team medic. <em>“You know I have some pamphlets-”  </em></p>
<p><em> “Kriff you,”  </em>Cody told them, tuning out the rest of the comments as he focused on the two Jedi.</p>
<p>“Must you always make such a dramatic entrance?” Obi-Wan asked, helping Opress to his feet.</p>
<p>“If you had been properly on guard, it wouldn’t have been dramatic, Bee.” Opress pulled him into a hug.</p>
<p>Kenobi huffed, but returned the hug. “Don’t call me that, we’re not five anymore.”</p>
<p>“Oh really? I couldn’t tell from the way you fought.”</p>
<p>Kenobi moved to cuff him on the head, but Opress ducked free, turning to face Cody, who stiffened to attention.</p>
<p>“On the other hand you, Commander, have potential.”</p>
<p>Opress gave him a slow, assessing look, eyes roving up and down. Cody had never been more grateful for his armor, though he could have done without the HUD notification about the slight rise in his body temperature.</p>
<p><em> “I see,”  </em>Nudge murmured as several of the men snickered.</p>
<p>“Thank you, sir,” Cody said out loud. “Sorry again for the misunderstanding.”</p>
<p>“You saw a situation and reacted to it. I applaud your speed and ferocity.” Opress rolled his shoulders. “But please, call me Maul. I hold no rank in the Army and after an introduction like that, I think we’re already friends.”</p>
<p>This time the squad’s laughter was on the external frequency. Cody would make sure every one of them was on latrine duty for the next month. His HUD blinked another body temp alert and he tried to think of a way to deflect. </p>
<p>He tilted his helmet in his General’s direction. “Another Vos, sir?”</p>
<p>Kenobi barked a laugh before slapping a hand over his mouth, shoulders shaking. Opress straightened to his full height, which was a bare inch taller than Cody, possibly a little more with the horns.</p>
<p>“I am nothing like that- that scruffy ball of hormones and bad decisions!”</p>
<p>His eyes were a shade of blue much paler than the General’s; closer to ice on a river than a sea in a storm.</p>
<p>Kenobi doubled over, laughing. Opress flicked a hand and he went flying back to hit the sand, still chuckling. </p>
<p>Cody inclined his helmet, looking at Opress through the bottom part of the visor. “My mistake, sir.”</p>
<p>“Hmph,” Opress said, brushing his hands down the front of his robe. “I see you’ve been hanging around <em> Bee </em>too long and learned some bad habits.”</p>
<p>“Oh, no,” Kenobi said, sitting up. “He came to me like this. If anything, I’ve learned from him. Isn’t that right, Cody?”</p>
<p>Several answers sprang to mind, but loyalty won over petty complaints, so he just nodded.</p>
<p>“If you say so, sir.”</p>
<p>Opress chuckled, the silky sound sending a shiver down Cody’s spine.</p>
<p>“A very politic answer.” Opress turned to face Kenobi, who hopped back to his feet in a small cascade of sand. “If such is the case, however, you must not be a good student. I doubt the good Commander would be caught as flat-footed as you were.”</p>
<p>Kenobi scoffed. “I wasn’t flat-footed, I was trying not to accidentally bisect you.”</p>
<p><em> “Think they’re exes?”  </em>Longshot asked. Cody added him to the list for latrine duty.</p>
<p><em> “My credits are on current item,” </em> Boil said.</p>
<p>
  <em> “Oh yeah? How much?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “That’ll be a blow to the Commander if-” </em>
</p>
<p><em> “Stow it.”  </em>Cody interrupted Nudge, trying to listen to the byplay between the two Jedi, who were still trading insults.</p>
<p>“Sirs, if all is well here,” he said, “we’ll finish the patrol.”</p>
<p>Kenobi blinked at him. “Oh, yes of course, Cody. I apologize for Maul’s uncivilized entrance and will do my best to keep him from ambushing anyone else.”</p>
<p>“If you’re available later I’d love to continue our conversation,” Opress said. “I have a feeling there’s much we could learn from each other.”</p>
<p>Cody didn’t need the Force to feel the glee radiating off his men.</p>
<p>Kenobi came over to clap a hand on Opress’s shoulder. “Leave him out of your machinations, Maul. I need my Commander alive and well.”</p>
<p>“Of course.” Opress rolled his eyes. “Who else would feed you and tuck you in at night?”</p>
<p>He heard a collective intake of breath over the comms and saw his General turning almost as red as Opress, so he decided to step on the mine and get it over with.</p>
<p>“I’m always up for a little intellectual stimulation, sir. If you think you can provide it.”</p>
<p>Kenobi practically glowed with amusement, and Opress’s gaze sharpened.</p>
<p><em> “Shots fired,”  </em>Longshot muttered.</p>
<p>“Oh, I think you’ll find I’m more than up to any challenge you can provide, Commander.”</p>
<p>Cody swallowed. This was getting a little more intense than he’d planned.</p>
<p>“Don’t be too sure about that, Maul,” Kenobi said, coming to his rescue. “You’ll find Cody is full of surprises. Now, why don’t I give you a tour of the camp and you can tell me why the frip the Council sent you out here to bother me.”</p>
<p>Cody gave them both a quick salute and turned, herding the men back out on patrol. That, at least,  passed without issue, other than a lot of unsubtle insinuations, crude suggestions, and continuing speculation about Cody’s supposed sex life. He tamped down the worst of it, but knew from experience that forbidding them from discussing it would only exacerbate the situation.</p>
<p>On their return to camp Cody was summoned to the Command tent for a meeting with Kenobi and Opress and he found out just how much worse his situation could get.</p>
<p>“You want me to do <em> what?” </em> He stared at the two of them. “Uh, sir,” he added.</p>
<p>“Maul is fine,” Opress said, smiling. “It would make the mission go a lot easier, too.”</p>
<p>“You don’t have to accept,” Kenobi said, brow pinched in an expression Cody recognized as <em> I don’t approve, but I understand the merit of it. </em></p>
<p>“Yes.” Opress reached out, brushing black-tipped fingers over his vambrace. “Please don’t feel as if you can’t say no. We can always stick with the original plan and use Bee.”</p>
<p>Cody had taken his helmet off when he’d come in and was regretting it. He could feel the heat rising through his face and schooled his expression into its usual blank mask. His gaze flickered to his General, who was watching him closely. He cleared his throat.</p>
<p>“I’ll do it,” he said, feeling a wash of nerves pass through him. “I just think it’s karking ridiculous.”</p>
<p>“You’re not wrong,” Kenobi muttered, his expression going more pinched.</p>
<p>Opress- <em> Maul, he should start calling him Maul </em>- chuckled, the sound prickling Cody’s skin. “I’ve played the part of a courtesan before,” he said. “It’s far more pleasant than being covered head to toe in concealer.”</p>
<p>Yes, because Maul was a Dathomiri zabrak, which meant his bold coloring was natural. They were rarely seen off Dathomir and were almost always either mercenaries or sex workers. Not always by choice, either. </p>
<p>Cody clenched his jaw. He understood his own position well enough not to wish it on anyone else, but from the few casual hints Maul had dropped, the Nightbrothers were born into slavery just as much as the clones were. If General Windu hadn’t rescued Maul and his brothers…</p>
<p>“Let’s get you kitted up first, Commander,” Maul said. “May I call you Cody?”</p>
<p>“It would make the mission go a lot easier,” he repeated, trying to smile.</p>
<p>The look Maul gave him rooted him to the spot and made his breath catch in his chest. This was definitely a mistake.</p>
<p>“Indeed.” Maul inclined his head, light gleaming off those ice-blue eyes.</p>
<p>“Perhaps all three of us should go,” Kenobi murmured, stroking his beard. “More eyes make faster work.”</p>
<p>“And increase our chances of getting caught.” Maul reached out, tugging a lock of Kenobi’s hair before dodging the swat aimed at him. “Don’t worry, Bee, I’ll take good care of your dear Commander. You have my word.”</p>
<p>There were <em> implications </em>in that, and Cody felt embarrassment curl through his stomach. He wanted to beat a hasty retreat, but knew it wasn’t an option. It was far too late to back out now.</p>
<p>“That isn’t what I’m worried about.” Kenobi cast a furtive glance at him and away. He was actually blushing.</p>
<p>Cody cleared his throat. “I’ll try to keep him out of trouble, sir.”</p>
<p>Both of them snorted, similar enough to make him pause.</p>
<p>“Don’t try and promise the impossible, Cody,” Kenobi said. “You’d have better luck getting Anakin to admit he’s married.”</p>
<p>His eyebrows shot up, the sinking feeling suddenly much worse.</p>
<p>Maul<em> tsk’d. </em> “Don’t be so melodramatic. It isn’t as if I get into trouble on <em> every </em>mission. Unless I’m with you.”</p>
<p>Kenobi waved away the accusation. “Whatever. Just make sure both of you come back safe. And in one piece.” He drew Maul into a hug and then approached Cody.</p>
<p>For a heartbeat he thought the General was going to hug him, too, but felt his hand caught in a warm hold.</p>
<p>“Be safe, Cody,” he said, his voice suddenly soft. “And remember that you’re more important than the mission.”</p>
<p>He wanted to argue. He wanted to point out that stopping a weapons cache from getting into Seppie hands was definitely more important than he was. He wanted his General and Maul to stop looking at him like <em>that. </em></p>
<p>“Sir,” he said, feeling unwelcome heat returning to his cheeks.</p>
<p>There was a long pause full of unspoken words and then Kenobi nodded, leaving the tent.</p>
<p>“Well, Cody,” Maul all but purred. “Shall we get ready for our big date?”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Just under an hour later they were leaving the tent again, arm in arm. Cody could feel tension knotting between his shoulders. He felt naked without his armor, and the civvies Maul had brought with him were, well, not his usual style. </p>
<p>There was the bright orange Scarif-style shirt patterned with meilooruns and flowers, and Maul insisted he wear it unbuttoned, leaving his chest exposed. The pants, at least, were tamer, and roomy enough to conceal a couple of blasters, vibroblades, and a belt that could be used as a whip. He was allowed to keep his boots, at least, but it didn’t provide much comfort.</p>
<p>His outfit was mild compared to his companion’s. Maul seemed to be dressed mostly in glitter and paint, with tight leather pants that left nothing to the imagination and a gold chain that looped between his horns. Worse was the drape of chains across his chest in a zigzag, connecting his necklace to his… nipples. Cody forced himself not to look. Unfortunately that meant looking at Wooley, who almost sprained his neck doing a double-take. Served him right.</p>
<p>“Eyes on task, trooper,” Cody growled as they walked by.</p>
<p>“Kriff, I lost the bet,” Wooley said as he bent to pick up the helmet he’d dropped.</p>
<p>“Bet?”</p>
<p>Cody tried not to flinch as Maul leaned up against him. “Don’t ask,” he said.</p>
<p>“Fifty credits and dinner on me says you win.” </p>
<p>Maul’s fingers brushed against the skin of his inner arm and he shivered. This was a bad, bad idea.</p>
<p>“I didn’t bet on anything,” he protested.</p>
<p>“Didn’t you?”</p>
<p>He was saved from answering by their arrival at the speeder bike Maul had “acquired” somewhere. Since he’d been designated as the driver- with Maul navigating from behind- he did a fast check to make sure no one else was watching them before he climbed on the bike.</p>
<p>Maul pressed close against his back as Cody started the engine and just before he hit the gas he was sure he saw someone’s head peeking from around the showers. <em> Kriff. </em></p>
<p>A squeeze to his left or right thigh directed them into what passed for a city on Peveril. He twitched at every squeeze and knew, <em> knew </em>Maul was doing it just to get a reaction out of him. And it was working. Feeling the heat against his back and the pressure from those little gold chains wasn’t helping matters, either. He asked the Force to help him survive this.</p>
<p>Once within the city they stored the bike, brushed the sand from their clothes, and got into character. Cody swayed a bit as he walked and began telling Maul a long, rambling story he’d overheard from Fives about a mission that seemed to involve a lot of explosions and falling out of windows. It had been heavily embroidered when he heard it and he added more, seeing how ridiculous he could make it without laughing.</p>
<p>Maul leaned against him, one arm slung low around his back to keep him steady. Or at least give the appearance of it. Cody allowed himself to be led through the winding streets to the cantina where the arms deal was supposed to take place. They entered, ordering drinks while they scoped out the room.</p>
<p>The plan was for Cody to act as the drunken trooper enjoying his night off, and then they’d blunder their way to the back room where he’d act as the noisy distraction for the guards while Maul handled the key players.</p>
<p>He was, perhaps, enjoying the role a little too much. Maul asked questions and laughed in all the right places and whenever he chanced a look at that smiling face with its jagged black markings something fluttered in his stomach. He felt fingers ghost along his spine and almost fell off his seat, toes tingling as Maul gave him a very knowing look. He was already sitting more or less in Cody’s lap and if he didn’t move soon he was going to have an awkward problem.</p>
<p>He took a breath, about to ask- something- but paused. He saw Maul sniff the air and frown.</p>
<p>“Do you smell that?” Maul asked, voice quiet under the raucous hum of the cantina.</p>
<p>“Smoke?”</p>
<p>They both looked to the back room just as an explosion rocked the building. Cody was knocked to the floor and felt Maul roll over him and back onto his feet. He stood as well, ears ringing, as patrons scrambled from the now-burning building. Flames licked out from the back room where their target was supposed to be. </p>
<p>Maul stuck a hand down the front of his leather pants and pulled out his lightsaber, running for the back room. Filing that away for later consideration, Cody started to follow when he caught movement out of the corner of his eye.</p>
<p>Through the smoke and destruction he caught sight of a small figure struggling in a corner of the room. A youngling. A youngling <em>chained  </em>to a man who’d been impaled by a chunk of debris. They were trapped, unable to escape the fire. Cody leaped over fallen chairs and broken tables to reach them, vibroblade in hand. </p>
<p>The youngling, who looked like an even tinier version of Commander Tano, screeched and retreated as far as the chain would allow them, baring their teeth.</p>
<p>“It’s okay,” he said, raising the hand that wasn’t holding the knife. “I’m here to help.” </p>
<p>He moved closer, activating the blade and checking the condition of the youngling’s owner. He was well and truly dead, which saved Cody the trouble of having to kill him. He cut through the chain and made a show of dropping it.</p>
<p>“There, see? You’re free now, okay?” He gestured towards the door where the last of the patrons were escaping. “Go! Get out of here!”</p>
<p>The young togruta looked from the chain to him and back again. Maybe it was too heavy for her? He wasn’t sure he wanted to risk getting the collar off, not if it might hurt them. </p>
<p> A scream from the back room had him turning and something crashed into his side, nearly tipping him over. The togruta clung to him, shivering all over. Wide eyes stared up at him, brimming with tears.</p>
<p>“Ah, kriff,” he muttered.</p>
<p>The fire was spreading, but he could just make out the hum of a lightsaber.</p>
<p><em>Kriff, kriff, kriff.</em> He couldn’t leave the cadet, but he needed to help Maul. Togrutas were tough, right? Rex was always boasting about Tano. Or complaining about her, depending on his mood. </p>
<p>Another scream decided him. Hastily doing up a few buttons he scooped the youngling up close to his chest and made a dash for the back room, trading his blade for a blaster.</p>
<p>Maul was a vision of black, red, and gold. Two purple sabers thrummed as he faced off against a pale-skinned man with some kind of energy bow. There were multiple bodies already on the floor, some clearly cut down by Maul, but others either killed by the explosion or by the man with the bow. There was fire everywhere, not that the combatants seemed to care.</p>
<p>Maul flipped through the air, deflecting another shot back at the man, who sidestepped it and fired again. Maul twisted again and Cody felt a little zing as their eyes met before the Jedi was spinning away.</p>
<p>“I already have the location of the weapons,” Maul announced. “You’re only prolonging the inevitable.”</p>
<p>“Jedi scum!” The man reached into his jacket and pulled out-</p>
<p>“No!” Cody fired, catching him in the chest as he was lifting the grenade.</p>
<p>At the same moment Maul connected his sabers and the staff flashed out, cutting through the man’s arm. The man staggered and collapsed with a scream while his arm dropped to the floor, the grenade rolling free. Unprimed. They couldn’t have timed it better if they’d tried.</p>
<p>Cody sagged with relief as Maul went to collect the grenade and bow and check that the man was dead.</p>
<p>“Are you alright?” Maul strode toward him, firelight glinting off his still-glittering skin.</p>
<p>“Uh, yeah,” Cody said. Adrenaline was still coursing through him and his heart hammered in his chest. They needed to get out of here before the building collapsed, but he couldn’t see an exit.</p>
<p>Maul waved a hand and part of the wall blew out, letting in a rush of blissfully cool, fresh air. He felt himself being herded out into a side street and stopped to cough, still clinging to the togruta in his arms.</p>
<p>A hand rubbed his back and he could feel the tightness in his throat and chest easing. He glanced up to find Maul watching him.</p>
<p>“You came to my rescue and helped save this little one?” </p>
<p>There was a lilt in his voice he hadn’t noticed before. He coughed one last time before answering.</p>
<p>“Didn’t look like you needed much help, but this kid was chained to a dead man and couldn’t escape.”</p>
<p>Maul’s ice-blue eyes flashed colder than vacuum and then he smiled, radiating warmth as he reached a cautious hand to the child who still clung to Cody’s shirt.</p>
<p>“You’re safe now, little one,” he murmured, and closed his eyes. </p>
<p>There was a click and a snap as the collar disengaged, floating away from them before it broke in half and each link of the chain came undone, dropping to the ground with an almost-musical clatter.</p>
<p>The youngling gasped, reaching up to touch their neck, which was raw-skinned and covered with sores, but unencumbered. They looked at Cody and then over to Maul, who smiled and said a few words in a language Cody didn’t recognize. Togruti, he assumed. The youngling beamed and replied back and Maul nodded at whatever they said.</p>
<p>“Will they be okay? What happens now?” Cody asked.</p>
<p>“Now?” Maul closed the distance between them and pressed their foreheads together. “Now is where I kiss you, if you’ll let me.”</p>
<p>Hot skin pressed against him along with the rough feeling of a horn near his hair. He was tingling all over, flashing hot and cold, and there was nothing he wanted more right now than the man in front of him. He tilted his head until their lips met and then they were kissing. Hot. Hungry. His teeth grazed Maul’s lip and he heard a low moan, answering it with one of his own. The togruta squirmed between them and giggled.</p>
<p>He lost track of how long it lasted, but finally Maul pulled back, breaking the kiss with a soft hum.</p>
<p>“We should secure the weapons and get Raaka here to safety.” He smiled. “She says thank you, by the way.”</p>
<p>Cody glanced down to find her grinning, gap-toothed. At least they hadn’t further traumatized her with that kiss.</p>
<p>“You’re welcome, Raaka,” he said.</p>
<p>“Let’s go before the authorities arrive to ask questions.” Maul draped an arm around him, nuzzling his neck as he led them down the street. “Incidentally, Cody, I’d say you won the bet.”</p>
<p>“Bet? Oh,” he said, remembering.</p>
<p>Maul hummed. “Does that mean you’ll have dinner with me once this is over? I know a nice little place on Coruscant, and Bee said you’re due to head back after this mission.”</p>
<p>A break from the war and dinner with someone who could fight like that? He smiled. “Sounds wonderful.”</p>
<p>“Good.” </p>
<p>They walked in silence for a few minutes, heading to what looked to be a medical center. He felt that ghostly touch along his spine again.</p>
<p>“And maybe, if he stays on his very best behavior, Bee might be permitted to join us?”</p>
<p><em>The General?</em>  Nerves flooded through him. It wasn’t an unpleasant idea, just… surprising. Unexpected. He hadn’t allowed himself to think…</p>
<p>“Maybe,” he said, and nudged Maul with his shoulder.</p>
<p>Raaka had fallen asleep in his arms, and she was just the distraction he needed right now. The doctors would be able to treat her injuries and hopefully suggest where to take her. Any concerns- or hopes- about his future date could wait.</p>
<p>And speaking of bets, he wondered if anyone back at camp would actually be able to collect on this one.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I decided to drop in a few hints of Cody/Maul/Obi-Wan just for fun, though it can be read as just the two of them if that's preferred.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>